Captured
by Ponytail12345
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order to carve out a new life for herself. She is a bounty hunter, working under the false name of Atara Tala. But then a mysterious client turns her world upside down and an old bond gets in the way of her job. Does she have it in her to murder a friend?
1. Captured

_Credits:_

_Synthetic Skywalker and katierosefun for their inspiring and exciting story with a similar basis to this one, 'Your life or mine', which is really worth reading!_

_AhsokaTano141516 for her unfailing support and kindness!_

_Me (Ponytail12345) for writing the story!_

Captured

_Ahsoka Tano has changed her name to Atara Tala so no one will recognise her. She has started a new life as a bounty hunter, part of a large agency called the Bounty Hunters Association (BHA) along with her new partner Amy Clarkson, a human girl._

Atara raised her head groggily. Her friend Amy stood over her, shaking her awake.

"Come on Atara! Our next assignment has come through!" she thrust a data pad in front of Atara's face, quivering with excitement. The data pad was blank.

"What's going on?" asked Atara, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Our next assignment is so secret that our client is coming to meet us in person!" squealed Amy. Atara rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm, though her own curiosity was aroused.

"So when are we meeting this secret client then?" she queried. Amy put her head to one side, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Um, like NOW!" Atara sprang out of bed easily. Ever since she had become a bounty hunter she had always slept fully clothed. The two girls hurried through the halls to the agency's command center. The receptionist nodded in acknowledgement as the pair rushed past. Seated behind the interview desk was a hooded figure. His skeletal fingers were folded on the desk and the only parts of him the girls could see were his curved, cruel chin and thin, knife-slash smile. Atara tried to use the Force to find out more about him but couldn't. He appeared to be blocking her.

"Greetings children", he announced. He didn't sound particularly thrilled to see them. Atara raised an eyebrow. An awkward silence descended across the room.

"Well?" asked Atara. "What do you want?" The man smiled at the impatience in her tone.

"I thought we'd play a little game. I will describe the target and you will tell me who I am thinking of". Atara frowned but Amy looked thrilled.

"Sure!", she grinned.

"The person I am thinking of is a man", he began slowly. Amy started scribbling furiously, determined to piece the clues together.

"He is a war hero, a human General. He has ginger hair, blue eyes and he has certain _powers. _Now you are allowed to ask me three questions but they cannot be about the name of your target". He smiled that hateful smile. Lots of the girls' clients chose to remain anonymous, but Atara could sense there was something different about this one. Something _sinister..._

Amy launched straight into her questions.

"Is he on the republic's side of the war?", she asked. The man nodded. "Is he a Jedi then?". Another nod. Then he turned to Atara.

"Do you have any questions?", he asked her. Atara swallowed. Barely audibly she whispered:

"Is it someone I know?" With a look of satisfaction, their client nodded.

"Well then, who am I thinking of?" Amy looked confused. She didn't know about Atara's past and the decision she had made to leave the Jedi Order. It still haunted her.

"How do YOU know a Jedi anyway?", she asked. Atara ignored the question. She knew exactly who their client was referring to and now she was faced with an internal battle. She knew if she refused to kill Obi-Wan she would be thrown out of the BHA (Bounty Hunters Association) and she had no where else to go, no friends, no anything. But Obi-Wan Kenobi was her friend! It was true that he had deserted her at the time she had needed him most, when she was put on trial for another's crimes, but all those years she had spent with him, fought side by side with him, laughing, joking! Atara knew she couldn't do it.

The man was still looking at her expectantly.

"Attacking a Jedi would be suicide!", she ventured. The man laughed.

"I have no doubt you have a few tricks of your own", he told Atara and Amy.

"I know!", Amy said suddenly. "Jenna told me about a Jedi like that when she came back from her assignment on Chrisophsis! You're thinking of General Obi-Wan Kenobi aren't you?"

"Full marks", their client smirked.

"What do you want us to do to him?", Atara asked in a quivering voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Atara's eyes moistened. "I'm afraid that's not possible", she sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, I doubt you'll live for very much longer", their client threatened.

"Oh, and if any of you try to warn the Jedi, there will be a heavy price to pay. I have spies everywhere and I will know exactly where you are at all times. I want him dead within the next fortnight", he added.

"If you're so powerful why don't you just get one of your men to kill him?" Atara challenged. There came that awful smirk.

"Because this is more fun!", he cackled.

* * *

"Atara, what's so different about this mission from everything else we've done?", Amy asked. Atara looked down to the ground, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Amy saw this and hugged her.

"Look, if you really don't want to do this you can stay here and I'll get the job done", she said gently. Atara shook her head.

"You'll need me", she mumbled. Atara thought back to their conversation earlier that morning with their client. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that he knew who she really was.

"Come on then, I'll race you to the hangar!", Amy laughed, zooming off. Atara followed at a slower pace, looking unsure. She had no idea what to do. Amy buckled herself into the pilot's seat and set the co-ordinates for Corasont. She pulled back the lever and the ship shot into hyperspace. Seeing that Atara was in no condition to talk Amy patted her friend's arm and inclined her head to the twin beds at the back of the ship.

"Go get some rest, Atara. We've got a long day ahead of us." Atara smiled gratefully and curled up on the lower of the beds, trying to shut the world out. But she couldn't shut out her thoughts. She had to face it. It was decision time. But Atara already knew the answer. She didn't have it in her.

Her new name, Atara, had never really suited her. All Togrutan names were a description of the person they belonged to. The Togrutans chose them themselves when they were older. Their parents gave them temporary names, but Atara didn't feel ready for the change. She felt that she didn't know herself well enough yet. Her chosen false name, Atara, meant that she was decisive, bold, brave, confident and strong, but at that moment she felt like none of those. She felt Ahsoka suited her much better. That simply meant fun.


	2. Taken

Atara must have fallen asleep because Amy was soon standing over her and shaking her again.

"C'mon Atara! We're here!" Atara rolled lazily off the bed and walked over to the ship's large window. They had landed on the night side of Corasont and were surrounded by a blaze of neon signs. The girls could hear drunken laughter from near their position. Atara tensed but Amy placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Don't worry Atara! This is the same as all our other jobs. We just kill the target and go home. It's easy. Sandie says there's going to be a party when we get back!" Amy loved parties and was generally a very excitable person. Atara had closed off her heart to the outside world when she left the Order and was only now realizing that she couldn't leave it behind. There were too many memories, too many friends and the bitter betrayal of her closest and dearest friend, Barriss Offee. Even thinking about her was enough to make Atara scowl.

The pair exited the ship and walked over to the nearest hotel. It was shabby and run down but it would have to do. The girls checked in as Jenna Williams and Syrah Loudon before settling down to prepare for their mission.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker found his former master teaching a small group of Younglings how to swing a light saber in the training room. Anakin felt a stab in his heart when he recognised the Younglings to be the ones Ahsoka had taken to the gathering a few months ago. Anakin would give anything to have her back.

"Master, can I have a word please?", he asked. Obi-Wan strode over to him.

"What's wrong Anakin?", he queried.

"Master, I've been having visions. I know that you're in danger. Someone close to you has been sent to kill you." Obi-Wan looked disturbed.

"Are you sure Anakin?", he questioned. He knew better than to ignore what Anakin told him. He was almost always right about these things and he was the Chosen One. Anakin nodded.

"Who is it? Who has been sent to kill me?" At that moment Jedi Master Plo Koon strode up to them. He seemed as close as he ever got to excitement.

"Little Ahsoka has been located on the planet!", he informed Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"She's here?"' Obi-Wan asked at the same time as Anakin asked "Where?"

"Yes, she's here. She's staying at the Dancing Twi'lek Hotel". Anakin was already running to the main hangar. Obi-Wan thanked Master Plo and followed.

* * *

After twenty five minutes of top speed driving the pair stood outside the Dancing Twi'lek. They used their senses to find out that Ahsoka was staying in the penthouse flat, number 92. Anakin gently pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it?", asked a suspicious voice.

"It's OK, we're friends, Jedi Knights", Obi-Wan stated.

"What do you want?", snapped the same voice. Both Jedi could sense a lot of nervous energy coming from the room.

"We're looking for Ahsoka Tano", Anakin replied.

"There is no one here going by that name". Anakin had had enough. He shoved the door open irritably. Insidehe found himself faced by a human girl. There was no sign if Ahsoka. The girl pointed twin blasters at them. Anakin rolled his eyes. He could sense Ahsoka was no longer in the room.

"Where is she?", shouted Anakin. The girl was clearly not prepared to deal with an angry Jedi.

"What does this_ Ahsoka Tano_ look like?", asked Amy. Anakin was about to make a furious retort but Obi-Wan pulled him back. He could sense nervous excitement radiating off the girl when she caught sight of him.

"She is a Togrutan girl of average height. She has blue and white striped lekku and big, blue eyes".

The girl clearly recognized the description.

"Oh, you mean Atara, Atara Tala!", she exclaimed. Turning to Anakin she huffed;

"You could have said so before".

"Where is she?", Anakin asked darkly. Sensing that lying wouldn't help, Amy sighed.

"You just missed her. She'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you...?" Obi-Wan queried kindly.

"Amy", Amy replied, not seeing the point in lying any longer.

* * *

Atara still couldn't believe how close that had been. She had just managed to flip out of the window before the two Jedi entered the room. She had spent an hour wandering around the streets of Corasont, trying to find a place which wasn't filled with memories. Her trip hadn't been very productive.

Now Atara was climbing up the steps to the flat she shared with Amy. She paused for a minute, trying to sense them. They were still there! Atara could sense her former master's determination and Obi-Wan's mixed emotions. Atara knew Anakin well enough to know that he would not leave the flat until Atara came back. She took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

"Snips!", cried Anakin joyfully, racing over to hug her and swinging her up into the air.

"It's so good to see you again!" Atara stared at him strangely. Anakin took the hint and put her down.

"Where have you been all this time, Ahso-"

"Atara!", Atara interrupted harshly. Anakin stared at his former Padawan. He should have known it would be like this. But he was certain of one thing. No matter what name she chose, Atara would always be his little Snips to him.

"What've you been doing all this time? I've missed you so much!", Anakin said, looking slightly deflated. Atara just smiled mysteriously. She still couldn't work out if she was happy to see Anakin again. She certainly wasn't happy to see Obi-Wan as she knew Amy would be thinking of different ways to kill him while he stood there oblivious.

* * *

Anakin got the sense that Atara had been trying to get rid of him and Obi-Wan throughout the time they had spent together. She had looked very relieved when they had been ordered to come back to the Temple. He wished their reunion had gone differently. He hadn't known what to expect, but he never dreamed things would go that badly. It was almost as if she didn't know him, Anakin reflected sadly.

Obi-Wan looked at him in concern.

"It'll be OK, Anakin. You've got to let her get used to seeing you again. Let's visit her again tonight."

"What do you think about Ahsoka's new friend?", Anakin queried.

"I'm not sure. She seemed like a sensible enough girl and she obviously cares about Ahsoka, so I think they'll muddle through", Obi-Wan replied.

"We still don't know why Ahsoka's here though. She refused to answer. Do you think she's missed us? She didn't look too happy to see us. She almost shoved us out of the door!" Anakin was obviously agitated.

"You worry too much, Anakin", his friend told him gently. "It's all going to work out fine."

"I hope so", Anakin whispered softly.


	3. Kidnapped

"You still haven't told me how you know those Jedi!", Amy snapped suspiciously. "I thought we were partners and had no secrets from each other! I told you everything! Now what are you hiding?"

Atara looked down at the ground miserably. Her friend obviously wasn't going to give up. She decided it would be too risky to tell the truth. She prepared her lie.

"I met them on Naboo. I had been sent to kill Myra Hones but things went wrong when a bomb exploded near my position. They pulled me out of the wreckage."

"Hmm", Amy frowned. She always knew when she was being lied to. "They called you Ahsoka. I'm sure I've heard that name before!"

"It's a common enough Togrutan name", Atara said nervously.

"I know!" Amy cried suddenly. "There was that girl who got chucked out of the Jedi Order for bombing the Temple! I read about it on the holo net! It's YOU, isn't it?", Amy had frozen, her eyes wide. Atara took a deep breath.

"I chose to leave. The Republic is just as corrupt as the Separatists. They betrayed me. I tried to leave it all behind but it seems the past has caught up with me."

"I can't believe you lied to me!", Amy gasped. "We would've taken you in even if we knew who you were. So that's why you don't want to kill Kenobi! He was your friend!" Atara nodded.

"I'm SO sorry Amy, but I didn't know who to trust. I thought it would be easier like this. Please forgive me." Atara's eyes watered. Luckily, Amy was a very forgiving person.

"It's OK, I understand. It can't have been easy for you", Amy smiled gently.

"Thank you!", Atara whispered. "My name is Ahsoka. Please call me that. Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Dancing Twi'lek Hotel at seven o'clock to have dinner with Ahsoka and Amy.

"Hello Atar-"

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka corrected sharply. At that moment Anakin knew everything was going to work out.

"Hey Ahsoka!", he grinned. " What've you been up to today?" Amy gave him a mysterious smile. Then she laughed.

"Ahsoka and I have been on a serious mission!", she announced grandly.

"Doing what?", asked Obi-Wan.

"We've been trying to find a place where they do a nice dinner!", Ahsoka winked. The two Jedi smiled.

"Well, this is certainly a warmer reception than we had earlier!", commented Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't mean to be rude!", she apologised.

"Speak for yourself!", Amy hissed with pretend venom, then elbowed her playfully. "Ahsoka has told me so much about you. I'm very excited to finally have a chance to meet you properly!" Amy was back to her usual excitable self.

The atmosphere that evening was very pleasant and, just for a few hours, all four of them let their worries slide away, as if carried away by a fast flowing current. The conversation was punctuated by laughter, like commas in a sentence, as the four of them sat around the small circular table.

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka wasn't so positive. Turning to Amy, she asked:

"What are we going to do!? We have just over a week and I'm outta ideas. All I know is this. We can't kill Obi-Wan and we can't tell anyone about our mission, and if we don't do anything, we're as good as dead! Where does that leave us?"

"In a very undesirable position!", Amy joked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Amy! Can you at least TRY to focus for once!?"

"Sorry", Amy apologised. "Maybe if we tell the Jedi they will protect us. What do you think?"

"I don't think that would work! Our client has run rings around us and now it's too late. We're trapped. As good as dead. But we can't trust the Republic.", Ahsoka cried passionately.

"What other options do we have?", Amy asked. "Do nothing and we're dead. Kill Kenobi and what does that make us? And besides, I quite like him actually." Ahsoka agreed.

"I think we should tell the Jedi", she said finally, though she sounded a little unsure.

"Whoa! I like Kenobi, but I'm not prepared to die for him!" Ahsoka had to admit, Amy had a point.

"Our mystery client left us this emergency com link to contact him if something went wrong. Maybe we can ask him for a face to face meeting and kill him.", Amy suggested. "We could say that we can't say anything over the com link as it may be bugged and then give him a riddle about where we want him to meet us! Let him have a taste of his own medicine!" Amy was very keen on the idea. Ahsoka took a deep breath and then said;

"Fine, let's do it your way." The two girls crowded around the com link. Amy pressed the button. The com link beeped once and then the sinister voice of their client filled the room.

"Why have you not killed Kenobi yet?", he thundered.

"Sorry, Sir", Amy pretended to grovel. "This means of communication isn't safe. The only way information can't be intercepted is if we meet face to face. There is a place which we believe to be safe." Amy recited a riddle the two of them had put together.

"I'll be there", he replied. Amy and Ahsoka looked at each other. This was their chance.

* * *

Senator Lux Bonteri strolled the Senate hallways restlessly, trying to find his friend and fellow senator, Padme Amidala. It was she who spotted him first and hurried over.

"How are you feeling?", she asked gently.

"I just can't believe Ahsoka hasn't contacted me yet. I thought she loved me. She even said so! Surely she knows I am always happy to see her and take her in", Lux cried out in distress. He had been thinking of spending the rest of his life with Ahsoka when she had walked out on the Jedi, the Republic and HIM. It was dreadfully unfair. Why had she abandoned him?

"I've just been talking to the Jedi. They say Ahsoka is here on Corasont, staying at the Dancing Twi'lek Hotel. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have already been to see her", Padme informed him. Lux exploded.

"Why wasn't I told earlier? How long has she been here!?"

"Only a few days Lux. I've only just found out too. I'm going to visit her at four o'clock today, a surprise visit. Would you like to come?" Lux nodded.

"Thanks Padme. Sorry for being so rude."

"It's OK Lux, we're all still very emotional over Ahsoka", Padme comforted.

* * *

Ahsoka and Amy prepared their weapons. Their client was coming to see them in twenty minutes, at four o'clock.

"Are you sure this plan will work?", Ahsoka asked doubtfully.

"There's no time to second guess everything Ahsoka. We can pull this off!" Ahsoka smiled at her friend's confidence but she still felt nervous.

They waited outside the door, ready to greet their client, for twenty five minutes.

"I don't think he's coming", Amy sighed. Ahsoka nodded and the pair re entered the room. There, sitting behind the single shabby desk was their client. He looked them over with cold eyes before snapping,

"You're late!"

"How did you get in?", asked Amy. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, trying and failing to hide her surprise.

"That is of no consequence", he replied. "Now tell me, children, why is Obi-Wan Kenobi not dead when you have been spending time with him for about a week now?" Ahsoka gasped. How did he know. How closely were they being watched?

At that moment the doorbell rang. Ahsoka and Amy looked at each other.

"Hello?", came a familiar voice. Oh no! thought Ahsoka. It's Padme!

"Hello Padme", Ahsoka replied.

"And Lux", came Padme's voice. "May we come in?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Get rid of them!", she hissed urgently. Lux and Padme could get in the way of the whole plan!

"Um, sorry Padme, I'm a little busy at the moment. Please will you come back in an hour?" Lux had had enough. He walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Ahsoka, w-", he began, but stopped when he saw the three seated figures. The girls' client smiled coldly.

"Do please come in", he announced, waving his hand to a chair as if he owned the place. Amy wanted to hit him. Padme followed Lux hesitantly into the room, smiling weakly at Ahsoka. Their client turned back to Amy and Ahsoka.

"You have three days left", he said imperiously, rising to leave. Amy and Ahsoka's eyes met.

"Now!", cried Amy, opening fire with her twin blasters. Their client drew two blood red light sabers, and it was at that point that Ahsoka realized they were dealing with a Sith. Ahsoka knew the one and only rule of the Sith. There can only be two, a master and an apprentice. Somehow Ahsoka got the feeling that this wasn't the apprentice.

Ahsoka drew her light sabers, casting green light around the room. Padme and Lux ran behind Ahsoka and Amy. The Sith attacked. He swung his light sabers at her with great skill and precision and Ahsoka knew that she was hopelessly outmatched. There was only one thing for it.

"Run!", she screamed at Amy, Padme and Lux.

"Where to!?", shouted a terrified Lux.

"The window!" Ahsoka could sense Padme's bewilderment.

"We're on the ninth floor! We'll break our necks!", she cried. Ahsoka ignored these feeble protests and ran straight through the window. It smashed as she hit it full force, waving her light sabers, covering everything in a shower of broken glass. Amy ran to the window and jumped. She trusted Ahsoka with her life. Lux ran too, but Padme hesitated for just a second too long. The Sith seized her arm and placed his light sabers at her throat just as Lux jumped. Ahsoka used the Force to catch all her friends before they broke theirs necks.

"He's got Padme!", bellowed Lux. Ahsoka jumped back up to the ninth floor in a single leap Upon hearing that.

"Put down your weapons or she dies!", the Sith ordered. Ahsoka threw her lightsabers out of the window, to Amy, shouting:

"Catch! Get out of there!" Lux and Amy had no choice but to run.

"We'll get help!", Amy yelled.

"Ahsoka, run!", Padme screamed at her but Ahsoka shook her head.

"How noble", sneered the Sith. In a movement that took less than a second to execute, the Sith threw Pame out of the window and grabbed Ahsoka. Trapped behind his light sabers, Ahsoka roared:

"Padme!" At that moment the first police droids started arriving. Laughing, her client dragged her out of the window. Parked on the roof was a magnificent Solar Sailer. The Sith tied her to the wall of the Sailer and then settled down in the pilot's seat. He unhurriedly switched on the engines and then they were off.

Ahsoka was totally at his mercy and he knew it. As the Sailer entered hyperspace he walked over to her and examined her. He seemed pleased by what he saw.

"What do you want with me, Sleemo!?", Ahsoka fumed. The Sith glared at her, but then smiled.

"There is much pain in store for you, child. You will be in the hands of some friends of mine who like hurting people. They also hate being insulted, so you better watch your step." Then he lifted his hands and released blue electricity from his fingertips. Ahsoka howled with pain as it entered her body. Then she fainted.

Darth Sidious laughed and lifted off his hood. The Youngling had no idea of what horrors lay in store for her.

By the time the police and the Jedi arrived on the scene it was too late. Ahsoka had been taken.


	4. Snatched

Padme Amidala had been very lucky. When she had been thrown out of the window there had been a Jedi at the foot of the building, who had managed to use the Force to catch her before she got hurt. Now she was standing outside with Lux, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"This is all my fault!", wailed Padme. "She sacrificed herself for me. If I had just jumped out of the window when she told me to none of this would have happened!" Lux glared at Padme. It was obvious that he blamed her. Obi-Wan stepped in before an argument could develop.

"Look, we're not going to get any closer to rescuing Ahsoka if we are at each others throats half the time", he said patiently.

"Have you got any ideas about how we can help her Master?", Anakin asked.

"I've got all the clones on the lookout for her as well as many other Republicans. If she is spotted we'll be the first to know about it. In the meantime, there is little we can do", Obi-Wan explained calmly. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was right but that didn't stop him grinding his teeth with frustration.

* * *

Darth Sidious settled down in his office in the Senate building. For all their powers, the Jedi couldn't even tell that the most wanted man in the galaxy was the head of their pathetic, weak little Order. Well, he would be the most wanted man if anyone other than his servant and apprentice, Lord Tyrannus, also known as Count Dooku, knew of his existence.

"My Lord, there is a transmission for you from Base One", his servant, Syphax, informed him, awkwardly breaking the oppressive silence.

"Patch it through", Sidious ordered like a man who was used to being obeyed. One of the new, expensive prototype droids appeared on the screen.

"My Lord", it said mechanically. "The Jedi has told us nothing. She is now unconscious. Please will you give us permission to use the new weapon on her".

The droid's expression of bloodlust was frighteningly human. These droids were supposed to learn from their mistakes and had advanced brain mechanisms. They were built of a virtually indestructible material and were said to be amazing tacticians. Sidious nodded.

"Permission granted".

"Thank you my Lord". The droid almost seemed to be grinning. "I will soon loosen her tongue".

* * *

Amy had just finished telling the Jedi about the whole plot to kill General Kenobi. There were many worried mutterings and glances throughout her tale. Anakin Skywalker was first to break the silence after she had finished.

"I can sense that Obi-Wan is no longer in danger. We need to focus on finding Ahsoka. They're hurting her. Please! We have to do something!", he begged desperately. Mace Windu sighed in exasperation.

"The Council is doing its best to find Former Padawan Tano. Now that she is no longer one of us, this may be difficult. Not everyone will be willing to help after what happened."

Anakin prepared himself to scream at Mace. How could he just have said that?! It was the Jedi's fault that Ahsoka had left the Order. They had turned against her and been ready to stand aside and let her die. And now they were blaming it all on her!? Before the Temple bombing had happened, Anakin had loved and respected Mace Windu and all the other Jedi. Now he hated their guts. He often thought about leaving the Order and found himself spending more and more time with his only true friend, Chancellor Palpatine.

"Ahsoka's name was cleared. She was PROVED innocent. Who can deny that!?", Anakin fumed.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker. Many citizens still doubt her. You forget, many civilians died in that blast. They need to blame someone.", Mace clarified.

"And you'll just let them blame her!?", Anakin asked in disgust. He could stand it no longer. In two long strides he had reached the door. He shot the Jedi a cold glare before storming out of the room.

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes blearily, taking in her surroundings. She was suspended in a tiny concrete cell, surrounded by beeping montiors. Where was she!? This wasn't the Temple! Then she remembered her humiliating capture the day before. Shivers of pain shot down Ahsoka's spine where the droids had electrocuted her and she realised that she was very hungry.

A droid entered Ahsoka's cell carrying a meagre bowl of what looked like thin, watery food. Ahsoka's survival chances diminished with every step it took. The droid thrust the bowl in front of her face but made no move to free her hands.

"You will tell me all you know about the defences and strategies of the Republic or I will kill you", it informed her, something close to a sadistic grin on its face. Ahsoka spat at it.

"I've already told you, I can't remember! I left the Order two years ago!" Ahsoka lied. Really, she remembered it as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Fighting alongside her master, inventing crazy nicknames for each other, exchanging witty remarks.

But that was all in the past. Now, Ahsoka had to be strong. Even after all they had put her through, Ahsoka refused to betray the Republic's secrets to a _droid_, the very things she had devoted her life to destroying.

The droid seemed pleased by her answer. It lifted the bowl to her face.

"Drink!", it ordered, its voice dripping with undisguised glee. Ahsoka shook her head. This could be another trap. Without another word, the droid lifted the suspension mechanism onto the trolley he had brought the bowl in on, with Ahsoka tied down in it. He wheeled the trolley through numerous corridors, until he reached a thick, metal door.

"I have brought the prisoner. She is refusing to co operate." Ahsoka could sense twisted excitement from inside the room.

"Enter", called a soft, dangerous voice. The droid pushed the trolley inside.

"You may go now", the human dismissed the droid. Then he turned to the helpless Ahsoka.

"I am going to enjoy this immensely", he told her. "But what a waste. You are such a pretty girl". Some thing glimmered deep in his eyes as he strapped her to the operating table.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zamthus, and I will be the first and last living creature you will see here. I will fill your every waking hour with pain. Welcome to the facility."

* * *

General Griveous stalked through his shadowy lair in annoyance. When he had heard of the capture of Skywalker's pathetic little Padawan, or should he say _former _Padawan, he smirked to himself, he had begged to be allowed to dispose of her, to hurt the Jedi in any way possible, but his request had been refused.

His communicator beeped. It was Count Dooku. Feeling resentful, Grievous switched on the com link.

"What is it now, Count?", he snapped irritably.

"Prepare the droids!", Dooku ordered. "Very soon we will begin our attack on Corasont".

* * *

The Jedi Council gathered around the holo transmitter. An image of Count Dooku appeared.

"Greetings Jedi", he smiled pleasantly. "I have someone here with me. Someone I know you want back". Now Dooku stepped back to reveal the limp form of Ahsoka Tano. Every part of her was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a deep gash in one leg. When Dooku rolled her over the whole Council gasped. There, branded on Ahsoka's back, were the words:

'Come and find me, Master! Please! They're torturing me! I just want it to stop!" Even the punctuation was in place. Anakin felt sick. This couldn't be happening!

"You heard her, Skywalker", Dooku smirked. "We're hurting her. The only way to save her is to come to these co ordinates ALONE. If we pick up any other life forms within a mile, she dies". Some co ordinates flashed onto the monitor. Then the screen went blank.

Anakin had already left the room. He raced down the hallways to the main hangar. In his mind, he felt responsible for Ahsoka's abduction. Now he was going to fix everything and NO ONE would get in his way.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and five whole battalions of clone troopers landed on the planet's surface. Heat radiated from the ground and the air was very humid. Both Jedi could sense the dark side of the Force very strongly, hanging like a thick, dark cloud, squeezing into every crack and crevice in its purge for power.

"Well, at least there's no lava here", Obi-Wan commented optimistically, remembering the mission that had forced him to go to Mustafar, a planet of lava and death that he never wanted to see again. Anakin didn't even smile. He was obviously distracted, thinking about Ahsoka. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Good luck", he told his former apprentice. Anakin nodded in acknowledgement and then started walking to the co ordinates. Obi-Wan silently cursed Dooku for making Anakin go alone. He wondered what he would find.

* * *

Anakin reached the meeting place in just under half an hour. Sweat was trickling from his brow, partly from the heat, the fact that it had been an uphill climb all the way and his fears about Ahsoka.

He was standing on the bare crest of a hill, scanning the horizon when a blow hit him in the back. Anakin was thrown off balance and he rolled down the hill, before jumping angrily to his feet. Count Dooku stood above him, flanked by ten Magna Droids. Anakin knew that if this came down to a fight, he stood no chance.

"What do you want?", he asked hoarsely. Dooku smirked.

"I think this is more a question of what YOU want, Skywalker". His grin looked like a shark smiling at a fish before it ate it, a cat playing with a mouse.

"I will give you the child, but you must do something for me in return".

"What do I have to do!?", Anakin queried, hope shining in his eyes.

"You must free Barriss Offee from jail along with all other Separatist prisoners", Dooku told him. Anakin gasped, his mind racing.

"That's impossible!", he cried. "The Council would NEVER allow it!"

"Well, if you care more about the orders of your precious Council than the life of your apprentice, I guess there is no reason for her to be alive anymore. She seems to have no bargaining value, even with you", Dooku countered, aiming straight for Anakin's heart.

"Wait! You can't do that!", Anakin shouted, knowing how ridiculous he sounded, telling a Sith Lord who held all the cards to release a hostage while he himself was heavily outnumbered.

"I am going now, it's time for you to make your decision", Dooku said smugly.

Anakin knew that if he released the prisoners he would be expelled from the Jedi Order. There was no point telling the Council because that would be a straight NO. But he couldn't let Ahsoka die. Even after all the time away from each other, she was still like a little sister to him. No one had any idea how much he had missed her. The choice was now clear to him. Ahsoka or the Jedi. But could he leave Obi-Wan and all his other friends behind for a girl who had done just that to him, breaking his heart? But she had sacrificed herself for Padme, his wife. He knew it was now or never.

"I'll do it!", he promised Dooku. Dooku looked satisfied.

"I expect them all free in two days or I will kill your pathetic little Padawan", he sneered. "When you do as instructed and I have evidence that all the prisoners are free, I will leave her on this very hill for you to pick up."


	5. Abducted

Anakin didn't say a word when he returned to the ship. He felt far too guilty and it was using all his concentration to mask this guilt, to keep it out of his Force signature. Ignoring the warning signs, Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on Anakin's shoulder, refusing to let him pass.

"What happened back there?", he asked. "Is Ahsoka alive?" Anakin shrugged off his master's hand and sloped up the boarding ramp and into the co pilot's seat. This surprised Obi-Wan because in all living memory, Anakin had always gone for the pilot's seat. He loved flying.

"Anakin, at least tell me if she's alive!", Obi-Wan ordered sternly.

"She's alive", Anakin whispered croakily. "But she may not be for very long."

After that he refused to say anymore, even in his report to the Council. He headed straight for his chambers, the chambers he had once upon a time shared with Ahsoka. Her scent still lingered in the room. Anakin threw himself face down on the bed.

Where would he go if he was expelled from the Order? Would he be sent to prison!?

But Anakin knew something important. He was the Chosen One. He could defeat anything thrown at him. He was more powerful than any Jedi. He remembered when he had first found this out, on Mortis. Ahsoka had been there too. That had been the closest he had ever come to losing her before she had left the Order. How could things have gone wrong that badly? Anakin blamed himself, but deep down he knew this guilt was unfounded. It had been Ahsoka's choice. Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

Anakin Skywalker, General of the Grand Army of the Republic reviewed his plan. It was all very simple. Free the prisoners and then pick up Ahsoka and run away from the Jedi. Maybe he could even live with her. Anakin Skywalker, the fearless war hero, packed his bags, ready to run for what may even be his life.

* * *

Using the darkness as cover, Anakin easily reached the Republican prison unnoticed. Sneaking past the guards was more difficult but a few well placed grenades served as a good distraction. It worried him how easy it was to infiltrate a high security Republican facility.

Anakin flipped himself up into the ventilation system just as a small squad of scouts ran past below him. It was slow, hard work to push himself through the vents because of his size. Back in the time Ahoska had been his Padawan, this would have been her job, Anakin reflected.

He knew he didn't have much time before the Jedi arrived so he dropped back down onto the floor, pulling his cloak closer around him so he wouldn't be recognised. He raced down the steps and took two left turns before he arrived outside the cells.

The General stopped dead. The cells were surrounded by clones. He was painfully aware of his and Ahsoka's time ticking away with every second that passed. But these clones were his friends! He recognised Rex and Cody standing by prison cell 32666 and others from his battalion, the 501st, grouped around other cells. All the prisoners were in uproar and the clones were having a difficult time trying to suppress them.

Sweat trickled down Anakin's brow. How could he kill all these men, these friends!?

"There!" The shout came from a Jedi running in his direction. It was too late. Anakin flipped the speeder into gear as blaster bolts flew all around him. Quickly, he cloaked his Force signature so no one would know who he was and took a sharp right around a group of clones. He flew down to the lower levels of the prison, a plan forming in his mind.

He knew that the cells were all connected to a main control centre. If Anakin could get his cloak off and out of sight, he would be able to mix in with the other Jedi and get to the control room and from there he would free the prisoners! But there was a flaw in his plan. If any of the prisoners died during the escape, Ahsoka would too.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no hope. Ahsoka was lost.

* * *

Ahsoka gasped in pain as a droid stepped on her injured foot. Count Dooku smiled. General Grievous would be arriving soon and he was going to give the droid commander Ahsoka as a gift. He doubted Griveous would show her any mercy, and in her current condition, there was no way she could fight. What a perfect ending for Skywalker's little pet. Dooku raised his hand.

"Again!", he ordered as the tactical droid raised the machine's handle all the way, releasing hundreds of volts of electricity into the young Jedi. Dooku's smug look of satisfaction was the last thing that Ahsoka saw before blacking out.


	6. Seized

General Grievous was in high spirits. He was just about to land on Mustafar and claim his prize, a young Jedi knight.

His droid commander carefully lowered the ship so that it hovered over the streams of molten magma that were the planet's surface as Count Dooku strode out of the one lone building that stood above the magma, an ugly metallic structure, but also an engineering miracle, with amazing gravity supports stopping it falling into the magma.

"Greetings, General", Count Dooku said smoothly. "The child is all yours".

"Thank you, Count", rasped Grievous. "I will punish her for the crimes of her fellow _Jedi_"

"See that you do". Dooku nodded at Grievous and re entered the building. Two Magna droids appeared at the entrance, dragging the unconscious Jedi between them. Dooku smiled. _He was going to enjoy this._

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open,instantly taking in her new surroundings. She was in chains yet again with not even enough strength left to groan about her unfortunate predicament.

She could sense that she was not alone, but couldn't turn her neck to see whose prisoner she was now. Ahsoka knew that without the Force, she would have gone mad from the pain. But sometimes she wondered whether being mad would be better in her situation. Then at least she would have a quick death.

General Griveous, one of the many enemies of the Jedi and a Separatist military commander, walked slowly from the corner he had been standing in, his eyes glittering with malevolent triumph. Ahsoka knew that with him as her captor, hope was fading fast. If Anakin didn't come for her soon, she was lost.

The General stopped right in front of her, smiling darkly.

"I have a call to make", he sneered at Ahsoka. Ahsoka stared into the distance, too worn out and weary to care. Grievous seemed irritated by her lack of curiosity. Angrily he punched in some numbers onto his holo communicator. The grave faces of the Jedi Council filled the screen. Ahsoka still resented them for how they had treated her. She had severed all ties with them and didn't care a jot about the war anymore. But her past had caught up with her and was demanding her attention. Ahsoka knew that she couldn't ignore it forever, but she found it too painful when she tried to find closure.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stared at his former Padawan, the girl he had believed dead for three rotations, hope coursing through his veins as General Griveous gloated about Ahsoka's situation.

"I will make this child suffer for your crimes, _Jedi_", he sneered. "Everything she experiences here is of your doing. I have always wanted to know just how much a Jedi can take. I guess my wish has come true".

Anakin recalled what he had told told the Father on Mortis, the planet where he had almost lost Ahsoka forever and where he had finally discovered his true identity. _There's ALWAYS_ _hope._

_"Anakin!_", Obi-Wan hissed at his elbow. "You must concentrate if we are to rescue Ahsoka!" Anakin nodded.

He had been wrong to give up on Ahsoka. Anakin's face settled in a look of pure determination. _He could do this!_

Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with his former apprentice and saw his expression. He gave a subtle nod. Obi-Wan Kenobi trusted Anakin with his life and he had just done the same with Ahsoka's. They had no plan and were essentially going in blind, but he didn't care. The Jedi could weather any storm.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes, attempting to sense Ahsoka's Force signature for the millionth time, as they slowly began their descent to the planet's surface. Anakin felt a slight twinge in him and for the first time, he understood what it was, what he had been experiencing for years whenever he was around Ahsoka. Love. She was like a little sister to him, but she was far more than that.

An image of his wife, Padme, floated into his brain. He knew what Ahsoka would say if she found out what he had concealed from her for so long. _I thought we could tell each other everything, but now I'm not sure of anything. I don't know who to trust. Yes, you stood by me, believed in me, but now I see that you never trusted me. How many other lies have you told me? And how do you know that even YOU have the full truth?_

He sighed. Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I understand what you're going through, Anakin. Now, more than ever, you will need your friends around you". Anakin shook his head. How could Obi-Wan even begin to imagine his pain? He remembered Ahsoka's last look at him, eyes brimming with tears. She understood. Only then did Anakin realise just how much he had missed her. Everywhere he went, he turned to the empty space that Ahsoka had once occupied, to tell her something, maybe a joke, maybe just an observation. She was never there. And then it would all come flooding back to him.

A clone's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Sir, the enemy is trying to contact us", he said briskly, completely, blissfully unaware of Anakin's emotional state. Anakin forced a smile.

"Patch it through", he ordered. Grievous's metal face filled the screen.

"Greetings, Jedi", he scoffed." If you don't all surrender now, I will kill this little life form here". An image of Ahsoka appeared on the screen, hauled into the picture by her lekku tips. She was totally chained up, barely able to move, and in terrible condition. The Separatists certainly weren't taking any chances.

"Last chance, Jedi". Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, pulling his 'I have a plan face'. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but turned to the screen and said

"Very well, if you are not bluffing we must conceed".

"Wha-", one of the clones began, but Anakin shushed him. Barely audibly, he whispered

"Hang in there Snips. We're coming for ya".

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan gave R2 their light sabres and instructed him to stay close by as the pair were led into the building in chains.

"Care to fill me in on the plan?", Obi-Wan asked sarcastically as they walked down yet another hallway. Anakin ignored him. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Wonderful. What mess have you got us into THIS time, Anakin?" At that moment,the door swung open and the Jedi were face to face with General Grievous.

"Kenobi, Skywalker", he rasped. "Welcome to my humble abode. I believe you are to be _very _comfortable here".

"But of course, _General_", Obi-Wan spat back. Grievous laughed.

"You must be aching to meet the other Jedi intruding upon my hospitality", he coughed.

"It would be a pleasure", Obi-Wan snapped smoothly. Anakin stood very still, his hands clenched in fists, trying to control his overpowering emotions of hatred and anger. Obi-Wan shot him a pointed glance as Ahsoka was dragged into the room. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her former master. Then she collapsed upon the ground, eyelids fluttering shut.

"Ahsoka!", Anakin shouted. "Ahsoka!" A droid clanked over to her. Turning to Griveous is said mechanically

"She is unconscious". Griveous nodded.

"You are disturbing my pet. Come, I will take you to your rooms. I think your stay may just have been extended".

* * *

Anakin punched the wall angrily. He couldn't believe this had happened. Had he been stupid to give himself up for a girl who probably no longer cared for him? Obi-Wan sighed.

"It'll be ok, Anakin. Don't worry", he said soothingly.

"Don't worry!", Anakin exploded. "We could all be dead within the next few days-but don't worry!" Furious, he turned away from Obi-Wan. For once, neither Jedi had any witty remarks about their situation. Anakin stared stroppily into the corner of the cell in silence. His hand was bleeding where he had punched the wall, but something told Obi-Wan that this was not the best time to point it out.

Suddenly General Griveous strode into the room, coughing raspily. Both Jedi glared at him. Two Magna droids followed him into the room, but Anakin only had eyes for what was being dragged between them. His heart gave a leap of hope. It was Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see the faces of her two former best friends staring down at her. For a moment the familiarity of the situation threw her and she thought she was back at the Temple. The smile slid off her face when the pain in her side finally registered. She gasped.

"Ahsoka, are you ok!?", Anakin cried desperately. Ahsoka groaned.

"Master", she whispered weakly. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry about it, Snips" The name slipped out before he could stop himself. It had been an instant reaction to something she had said. Ahsoka's blue eyes widened. Then Anakin realised what she had called him. Master.

But of course, something always had to spoil the precious moment, Anakin thought bitterly as General Grievous re entered the room, accompanied by Cad Bane and a masked bounty hunter. For a second, Anakin felt he knew the masked hunter, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He looked to Ahsoka. There was a slight frown on her face. She too had felt it. A slight twinge of familiarity.

Grievous stepped forward and reached out to grab Ahsoka's arm.

"Don't you DARE touch Ahsoka!" Anakin roared. Griveous smirked.

"C'mon Venicia", Bane snapped gleefully at the masked hunter. "Let's get these two to the interrogation room." Anakin and Obi-Wan were forced to their feet. Venicia and Bane led them into a room that reminded Anakin horribly of the Citadel, the almost impenetrable prison he had infiltrated with the help of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Anakin's heart clenched with worry for her well being.

Just then, Venicia leaned down to his ear and whispered barely audibly:

"And here I am to rescue you, your master and your pet _yet again_" Anakin could barely contain his surprise. Ventress!

"Why?", Anakin hissed back.

"Well, if you don't want my help, I'll go", Ventress snapped venomously. Anakin took a deep breath and shook his head. He remembered how Ventress had helped Ahsoka when she was accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka probably owed Ventress her life.

"Thanks for helping Ahsoka", he told her. Bane fired his pistol into the air.

"Enough talking! Let's find out what you know", he laughed, anticipation shining in his eyes.

"Now would be a good time", Anakin said. Ventress nodded. Then she shoved Bane aside using the Force, knocking him out, and lifted her helmet.

"Ventress!?" Obi-Wan was just as surprised as his former apprentice.

"Why the surprise?", Ventress smirked. "This is almost becoming my day job"

A sweep of her light sabres cut through Obi-Wan and Anakin's chains. They nodded their thanks.

"Come on!", Anakin ordered. "We've still got to find Ahsoka!" Without waiting for them, Anakin started racing down the corridor. He got about a hundred meters before a group of ten Magna droids stepped out of a concealed doorway.

"Heads up, people! We've got company!"

* * *

Ahsoka looked into Griveous's eyes. He smiled to see her so helpless at his feet. It would not be long before he could gather his troops and take out Count Dooku, he could feel it. Soon, he would no longer be a pawn in Dooku's game, but leader of the Separatist Alliance, a Supreme Leader. The thought pleased him. But then he scowled. Dooku was forcing him to surrender his prize. He was going to arrive in a matter of minutes to pick her up. He frowned. But it was too early to try and kill Dooku. He wasn't ready.

Dooku's Solar Sailer soared gracefully into the hangar and the Sith Lord headed slowly down the ramp.

"Count Dooku", Grievous coughed. "I thought you wanted me to _take care _of the child".

Dooku walked calmly across the hangar towards Grievous, his face unreadable.

"Did you know, General, that as we speak, the Jedi are destroying the droids on board this ship", he asked, his voice steadily even.

"What!?" Grievous looked shocked and taken aback. "That's not possible!"

"It is no longer safe to leave Tano in your care", Dooku told the General. "I will be taking her with me. I suggest you stop the Jedi before they reach the control room".

Looking furious, Grievous set off to apprehend the Jedi. Dooku roughly grabbed Ahsoka and dragged her into his Solar Sailer, shoving her into a Force Trapper, a machine the Separatists had recently invented, which stopped a Jedi being able to use the Force while inside it. Two Magna Droids activated their light sticks and started poking them through the bars, making Ahsoka yelp as electricity courses through her body. Her last coherent thought was: _this is going to be a hell of a long flight._

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ventress cut down droids and blocked lasers from every direction, but they were hopelessly outmatched and decided to abandon their initial plan of getting to the control room and setting the ship to self destruct. He could sense that Ahsoka was no longer on board.

Instead, the the two Jedi and their new ally set off to the escape pods. They skidded to a halt to find that their way was obstructed by ten Magna droids.

"How many of these things can there be!?", sighed Anakin. "I've killed thousands!"

"Stand back, boys", laughed Ventress. "I'll show you how it's done". Ventress launched herself into the midst of the crowd of droids,slashing left and right. Anakin and Obi-Wan dodged past the droids to call the escape pods.

Suddenly, the two Jedi felt the whole ship shake. One of the engines had exploded. More were rocking the ship back and forth.

"They must have set it to self destruct!", Obi-Wan yelled above the noise. "Lucky we didn't go to the control centre after all!"

Anakin turned around and his eyes widened with horror.

"Uh, master?", he whispered cautiously. Obi-Wan frowned concernedly. "The pods are all gone". The three humans stared in utter, pure terror as the chain explosion finally reaction the evacuation room. The last Anakin saw was his old master screaming as the flames engulfed him.

* * *

Ahsoka groaned. She was sick of being a prisoner, especially to the _Separatists._ she wasn't sure why she was still alive. Dooku was always trying to kill the Jedi and destroy the Order. True she was only a former Jedi, but she was sure that was a good enough reason to be slaughtered for.

She wondered what had happened to Anakin and Obi-Wan, but she knew that entertaining horrible notions of what had happened to them would not help her in the slightest. The whole situation called for patience. Ahsoka would not be able to pull off an escape unless she chose the right moment.

Dooku entered her room, smiling at her. Ahsoka was confused as to the Separatists motives for holding her prisoner. Why not just kill her? She had made it quote clear that she would tell them nothing, so why bother to keep her alive?


End file.
